


Finding Beauty

by ArcticShadow



Series: Beauty in the Viewfinder [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticShadow/pseuds/ArcticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Asami's side of 'Beauty with the Beast,' I'd suggest reading that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This story should begin with once upon a time, but it doesn't. This story has happened in many different ways in many different places to many different people. Yet, each story is unique in its own way. This one is as well.

The story begins before either of the main characters were born. It begins with a young man marrying a young woman, both happy and excited for the future. A few years pass and the young man has become a successful businessman, finally owning his first business, a small but superb club called Sion, named after his Welsh wife. Two years later, his wife dies due to complications in childbirth, along with the little baby. The man, distraught, throws himself into work to try and ease the pain and forget. Years pass, and he adopts the son of his business partner, who died with his wife in a car crash. The young child reminds the man of what he has lost, and unable to bear it, leaves the raising of his new child to those who work for him. A few days after the boy's eighteenth birthday, the man is struck with a heart attack, leaving the now huge Sion corporation to his young son. The boy, knowing only the stark world of business, ruthlessly leads the company to even further heights, expanding even to the underworld of the city of Tokyo. By the age of twenty, he has made Sion known to all walks of life throughout Japan.

During a typhoon, after the man has exited his limo at his apartment, a little old woman walks in front of him and asks for help carrying her soaked grocery bags several blocks away to her apartment, offering a candle in return. His limo long gone, the man has no desire to help, especially when there is nothing to benefit from the action. He pushes past the old woman, striding firmly and quickly to his apartment, work on his mind. The woman calls again, but the man doesn't turn around. Once he reaches the top floor of the complex and enters his living room, he finds the old woman there, standing in front of the expansive window. Angry, the man quickly strides to the woman, but before he can reach her, she has become a beautiful young woman, with sadness in her eyes and down-turned mouth. The man, shocked at first, tries again to move towards her, but finds he cannot move at all. The woman tells him he failed, that he hasn't even a shred of human emotion or compassion; that he is nothing but a selfish beast. She places a curse on the man; rather than changing his appearance, the curse causes all those whom he interacts with to respond in the same way he acted towards them. She leaves him the candle, telling him that so long as it is lit, there is still a chance that the curse can be broken, but he only has ten years before the light goes out. In that time he must not only be able to feel and express his love, he will have to find someone who can truly love him back.

After she has disappeared, the man thinks nothing of the curse. He believes it to be nonsense, or that if it is real, that nothing bad will come of it; he wants those under him to work with the same determination as he has. He places the candle in a storage room, and goes back to his work. It is only as he tries to find a lover that it dawns on him how his curse becomes a curse. Unable to express even the slightest amount of care or affection, he only receives coldness in return. Over and over again this happens, until eventually, he gives up, living only for work and power. At home, the candle now in a prominent place in his room, he watches it slowly, slowly melt the wax away, until the light has only a few months left to shine.


	2. A lonely kindgom

"All of the spies have been taken care of, Asami-sama."

Asami Ryuichi reclined in his leather office chair as his right-hand man and secretary, Kirishima, gave him the update on the recent purge his company needed. After having discovered the spy network spread throughout the low-levels of Sion, Asami left the 'cleanup' to Kirishima while he took care of the source. He had to hand it to the low-level thug, the guy knew how to lead. But, the man bit off more than he could chew when he decided to dig up and attempt to sell info on Sion.

Kirishima continued. "As instructed, news of open positions will be spread tomorrow through middle-class areas so as to minimize the chance of more infiltrations. I am hoping to have all positions filled by tomorrow evening, having conducted interviews and thorough background checks. Also, your dinner is ready."

Sometimes Asami really couldn't understand how Kirishima was able to manage both work and housekeeping.

After relating a few more items of business, Kirishima left for the night, leaving Asami to himself. Grabbing the newspaper, he stood and went to the kitchen to see what Kirishima made this time. It turned out to be an entire cooked lobster on a bed of noodles and broth, which was odd, as normally Kirishima only made that when Asami got sick. Smirking at the evidence that Kirishima wasn't superhuman, Asami sat down and ate the still-hot food.

Once finished, he poured himself a glass of scotch and went to the floor-to-ceiling windows, looking at the expanse of Tokyo below. The city literally glowed at night, but in the end, only one light really mattered to him. Downing the scotch, he went to pour himself another as he went to his bedroom. Sitting on the bedside table was hi candle, glowing strongly, warmly, but lowly. There was barely an inch left of the once-tall wax cylinder.

The candle gave Asami both despair and a little bit of hope. He knew there wasn't much time left, that the candle was nearly dead, but he also knew that the fact it was still glowing meant there was still a chance for him. The changes in the light were thus both terrifying and fascinating; sometimes it would sputter, while other times it would glow so brightly that everything in the room was visible. He knew there had to be a reason, but as yet he hadn't been able to find the correlation. Was it him? The person out there who could save him? Was it something else entirely?

He started at a loud buzzing sound that came from the candle. Gun already in hand, a split second later he realized that it was just the clock behind the candle going off. Calming down, Asami got up after turning the alarm off and quickly got ready for bed, silently thanking Kirishima for the alarm suggestion; without that alarm, he would sometimes stare at the candle for the whole night, getting no sleep whatsoever.

After a shower, he went straight to the candle and put it in the cabinet beneath the table before he could be drawn into it once more. Knowing normal means couldn't suffocate the magical flame was definitely useful. Slipping into bed, Asami fell asleep, the flicker of light that escaped the cabinet playing on the ceiling. The dream he had was the same one he had seen for years; a smiling face, a warm embrace, a ringing laugh, a blushing gaffe, someone who cares, whose time will share, an understanding tone, him not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahahaha, that rhyme sucks, sorry guys.


	3. Be my guest

By the following evening, Asami decided he needed a new housekeeper; Kirishima had been so busy that he had no time to really clean, and it was starting to show a little. Granted, it was hardly anything in comparison to a normal abode, but he liked his space to be clean and comfortable. Especially after the really dirty work.

Knowing Kirishima was still busy with interviews for the new club staff, Asami went about his normal routine, waiting until Kirishima was finished and had contacted him before calling him up.

Knocking first but then walking straight in, Kirishima bowed and began the conversation.

"The positions have all been filled, Asami-sama. There were several pawns of other groups that we easily weeded out, and I believe that all those who passed the background check are not related to anything troublesome."

"Good," Asami replied, reading over the file Kirishima handed him. He took a sip of his scotch before continuing. "I would like you to search through the applicants for someone with housekeeping experience as well."

"Asami-sama, with the recent situation settled, I can return to full duty in that respect," Kirishima assured.

"You can, but only until something new arises," Asami cut in. "I want you to focus your efforts where they are needed most. Anyone with even some experience can do cleaning."

"Alright, Asami-sama," Kirishima bowed. Straightening up, he added, "but what about your curse?"

"It's a cleaning job, Kirishima, not a conversation partner," Asami stated. "As long as they pass their background check and can do the work, I don't really care who it is."

"Yes, Asami-sama," Kirishima bowed once more.

After discussing some final pieces of business, Kirishima left for the night. Later, as Asami watched the candle's light, he allowed himself to think on the small feelings of trepidation and hope that arose at the thought of someone new in his sanctuary. He knew nothing was likely to come of it, knew that those few moments of interaction would mean nothing, but he couldn't quash the flicker of hope that burned deep within his chest.

The next day, as Kirishima left to guide one 'Takaba' around, Asami was feeling uncharacteristically antsy, not that anyone around could tell. While he trusted Kirishima to pick an excellent worker, it still meant that there would be someone else in his home. Unwilling to have another security breach, the new housekeeper would be live-in, thus lessening the chances of contact with rivals. It also meant that Takaba would be around almost all of the time Asami would be home, and he still had mixed feelings about it.

Regardless, he had made his decision, the consequences of which he would face very soon. Several hours later, Asami arrived at his penthouse to find an unknown pair of shoes by the door. Pulling out his gun just in case, he slipped off his coat and shoes and went further inside. Briefly checking any hiding spot, he quickly came to the guest bedroom nearest to his room. Silently opening the door, he saw a blond head laying under the covers, the boy sound asleep. From what he could see the boy was a cute little thing, though Asami knew that none of his employees were under the age of twenty-one; the boy was a full adult with a youthful face and height.

Closing the door, Asami left for his own room to get some rest before his day began anew in a few short hours. As he hid he candle in the cupboard, he could have sworn it burned a little brighter.

The next evening, Asami got off relatively early, arriving at the penthouse not long after eleven pm. Hearing noises from the kitchen, he decided he should introduce himself to the boy. As he stepped from the hallway into the living room (separated by a long counter from the kitchen, no wall), the first things he saw were stunningly bright blue eyes and a laughing smile, the lips of which parted slightly after a moment. It was amazing how clearly the boy's expressions shone on his face, and Asami immediately understood at least one reason why Kirishima had picked the blond for the position.

After a moment, the boy seemed to come back to himself and he quickly bowed low. "H-hello, I-I'm Takaba Akihito," he stuttered as he introduced himself. "I-I am your new cleaner. I will do my best to assure your comfort here. Thank you for the work."

Asami could clearly see the small tinge of red on Akihito's face from where he stood, despite the boy struggling to hold the bowed posture; that blush wouldn't stay there for long, he knew. The boy would soon become another emotionless fixture in his life.

With that reality in mind, he introduced himself, "Asami Ryuichi, thanks for your time." He could hear how bored he sounded. Internally cringing, he went to his room to have a drink before getting an actually healthy night of rest for once. He didn't even feel like looking at the candle tonight after that disastrous encounter, but he couldn't help but see the light flickering through the door gaps in the cupboard, swaying more but still shining strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are shorter here since the main story has more conversations and details. Right now Asami's life is just boring though, so hopefully once I have more to write about him the chapters will get longer.


	4. A Final Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I get worried that I am influenced by the works of others to the point that I might have similar parts of my writing to theirs. If you feel this has happened to you, I'm really sorry!

The next morning, Asami woke up feeling better than he had for a while; he needed a good rest every now and again. After getting ready for the day ahead, he left his room, knowing that the boy would not likely be up at this hour and he would therefore not run into him.

His day continued as normal, him delegating who lived and who died, punishing one group and bribing another politician or police officer. Work as usual. When he got home that night, the first thing he noticed upon entering the penthouse was the delicious smell of food. He wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled amazing. Heading to the kitchen, he found a crock pot on the counter filled with what looked like a creamy potato soup. Pulling out a spoon, he tested it. Yep, potato soup; freakishly amazing potato soup, but potato soup nonetheless.

'The boy did really well on this; I should probably compliment him.' With that thought in mind, Asami turned and headed further into the apartment. When he had gotten to the bedrooms, he noticed that his door was open. Immediately suspicious, he opened the door further to find Akihito dusting.

'Did he see it? Then again, he probably thinks it's a normal candle. But what if tried to put it out?' As these thoughts flew through his head, Asami saw Akihito flinch and then bow.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I was just finishing the last of my work for today," the boy quickly uttered, staying in his low bow. After a few seconds, he glanced back up at Asami and continued. "I made some soup if you would like; it's already warm and ready to eat. Would you like me to get it for you?"

By this point Akihito had straightened somewhat and was looking expectantly at Asami. Unsure whether the boy saw the candle or not, Asami nodded his head and went to change and mull it over. After he had removed his jacket, he looked back at Akihito, who hadn't left yet and was once more blushing. 'Maybe I do have a chance with this one.'

The boy quickly murmured an 'I'll be right back' before taking off toward the kitchen. Smiling at the cute behavior, Asami finished undressing, having decided to take a shower once he was done with the soup. And, he wanted to do a little test on Akihito to confirm his suspicion. Pulling on a bathrobe, he sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard while he waited for Akihito to arrive with the soup.

As soon as he heard the knock, he told Akihito to come in. Watching carefully, he saw the boy first paying attention to the food as he opened the door, then once he got it balanced once more, he looked up at Asami. If the dropped jaw and the bright red blush on the boy's face didn't tell Asami that the boy was interested, then the stumble and averted gaze certainly did. Akihito quickly handed the tray to a now-excited Asami and quickly left, not once looking at Asami's face and therefore missing the hopeful light in his eyes and the bitten lower lip.

'I have a chance again, I really have another chance!' Feeling almost giddy, Asami dug into the soup, relishing the taste. He definitely owed Kirishima a raise.

That night, Asami fell asleep to thoughts of how to win over the boy.

The next morning, he reached the conclusion that before he could do anything, he had to learn more about what Akihito liked and who he was. So, for the next week he spent his time trying to observe Akihito when he could. He learned that the boy liked to dance and sing while working, and he also liked video games. A camera case left in the living room told him that Akihito liked photography, or at least cameras. He learned that the boy never wore more than he had to, dressing in comfortable clothing rather than stiff fancy items. The boxes of pocky and sugary cereal he would see in the trash meant the boy had quite a sweet tooth; the occasional beer can told Asami that Akihito was thrifty and easily affected by alcohol.

By the end of the week, Asami was pretty sure that he had enough information to at least be able to carry on a conversation with Akihito. So, when Akihito suddenly cleared his throat for attention one evening, Asami was all ears, praying he wouldn't mess up.

"Um, Asami, can I ask you something?"

'Of course, please get to know me' was his thought, but he only nodded, tongue-tied.

For a moment, it looked like Akihito wasn't going to continue, his eyes glancing down at the floor for a moment before he began again.

"Well, I was just wondering why you hired me for this job instead of having the staff here take care of everything?"

Returned his gaze to Asami, Akihito waited for a response. 'Beautiful eyes' was all Asami could think for a moment before he tore his gaze away and fixed them on the newspaper he was holding. Trying to be honest and not sound nervous, he finally answered.

"I prefer to have as few people as possible in my living space, and there is more security in my employing someone rather than having some random employee come in. The same can be said for why you are a live-in employee; the more you are here, the less chance you have of meeting with a business rival, and it's convenient." 'And now I sound disinterested.'

Akihito's answer did little to help his nerves, the soft "Ah, okay, thanks" sounding like he was shot down. 'Maybe he wanted me to ask something back, continue the conversation.'

Trying to think of what to ask Akihito, his mind blanked on him. After a moment, the boy left the room, leaving Asami wanting to facepalm at himself.

After a moment though, a positive thought came to him: 'Akihito hadn't responded the same way I had talked to him...' Until he fell asleep that night, Asami tried to figure out how Akihito somehow broke the mold. 'Was it because he was too nervous? That had seemed to have at least a minor effect in others in the past. Or maybe he just didn't have much to say? But his tone was still too different for that to be the only reason. What if...'

The possibilities kept swirling in his mind as he watched the candle's flame crackle and dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really interesting how different my Asami is now as compared to when I was writing from Akihito's standpoint; I had him much more disinterested at this point while writing Aki's version rather than just seeming to be, but this is how it turned out.


	5. Forbidden Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for your kind comments!

The weeks that came after that night were some of the best Asami ever had. Even though he continually worried about messing up whatever it was that allowed Akihito to be relatively unaffected by the curse, Akihito continued to try and talk with him. Asami knew that it was his fault that their exchanges didn't last long, but he felt like he was getting better with each conversation. It was a rather novel experience for him, as negotiating and delegating came easily to him, no matter how important they were to not mess up.

When his birthday came along, Asami was extremely surprised at the small party Akihito put together for him. When the boy explained with a nervous smile the butterscotch flavoring of the cake, Asami decided Kirishima deserved another raise for finding such an adorable boy. Doing his best to be appreciative of Akihito's gift, Asami took two bites of the sweet dessert before he couldn't take anymore.

His favorite part of these weeks, though, were the shoulder rubs Akihito would give him if Asami got home early enough. Not only was the boy initiating physical contact, they were also talking a bit while he did it. It took Asami a while to let Akihito do it, though; his haptephobia was just too overwhelming, having grown up without much contact with others. Now, though, it was something he looked forward to whenever he would come home 'early,' which he was trying to make happen more often.

Such was the case as he left his office and started toward home. Knowing that Kirishima had likely told Akihito to make something for dinner, Asami knew that he'd likely have extra time with Akihito tonight if the pattern continued. Wondering what dish the boy would create, Asami arrived at the high rise and started up in the elevator to the penthouse. Stubbing out his cigarette, he walked through the door to the smell of bacon. He found Akihito in the kitchen placing a plate of pancakes on the table, where some bacon and a glass of milk already rested.

Looking up, Akihito gave a bright smile as he greeted Asami, and Asami somehow managed to respond before sitting down at the table and starting in on the pancakes, using just a bit of syrup. Having gone home before he was finished with his work that night, he was also reading through a few important documents while eating. Akihito was at the sink, washing dishes, and by the time he had finished, Asami had reached the last pancake. It was different from all the others, smaller and with dark spots through it, and he couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly, Akihito ran over to him and, blushing brightly, explained. "I'm sorry about that pancake, I tried to make an 'A' appear in the middle, but the batter ran together and it ended up looking like that!"

Asami was so happily shocked that all he could reply with was a simple 'hm' as he stared at the boy. When he turned back to the pancake, looking at it closer, he could see the rough shape of a full triangle with tiny legs as the 'A' it was meant to be. He kind of didn't want to eat it, but knew it would be silly to keep it. Pouring a small amount of syrup on it, he was startled as Akihito suddenly fled the room, heading down the hallway to the rooms. Staring after him for a moment, Asami turned back to his pancake and took a picture of it with his phone; at least that could be reasonably kept. Quickly finishing the remaining food, Asami stood to follow Akihito and try to calm the embarrassed boy. 'At least there's one good thing about this curse; if I'm calm, he can be calmed.'

Once he reached the bedrooms, though, he saw Akihito in his room with the candle's cupboard door wide open. Before he could think, he had Akihito pinned against wall and had growled out "What were you doing?" in his anger. If the light were put out, the curse would be stuck forever; he had to protect the candle!

He watched as Akihito's pale face and fearful eyes regained a little of their fire before the boy spoke. "I-I was cleaning earlier and forgot to close the cupboard, I'm sor-"

Asami interrupted the stammered explanation. "Why were you even in there in the first place? You're not supposed to go through other people's things," fury still coursing through his veins.

This only incited the boy more. Asami could see the defiance and anger on Akihito's face. "Well I am if it's my job! I was told to clean everything thoroughly, not to avoid cupboards and cases!"

Defiance. Asami despised defiance, had always crushed those who wouldn't obey him. Throwing the boy to the floor, Akihito gasped for breath as Asami leaned down over him. Seeing the boy flinch only fueled his need to teach the boy his place. "This is one you don't need to touch; there will be no second offense."

At that, Asami turned and walked back to the cupboard. He heard the boy exit the room as he bent down to make sure nothing had happened to his precious light. It was still the same height, but the flame was small and spitting. Relief flooded him before he realized what he had done. Regret and self-hatred weighed him down as he sank to the floor, head in hands.

'I've ruined it; this was my last chance and I've gone and ruined it.' Thoughts of self recrimination swirled through his mind as he slapped the cupboard door shut and went to the alcohol cabinet near the window. Grabbing a bottle, he slid to the floor once more, leaning on the full-length window as he stared unseeingly at the lights of the city. Only his alarm brought him out of his stupor long enough to get to bed.

By the end of the following workday, Asami still hadn't recovered. Kirishima telling him that another spy had been found in the security team at 'home' hadn't helped his mood either. Life was quickly going downhill, and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Whatever happened between you and the boy, there is a good chance it can be fixed."

Startled by Kirishima's sudden comment, Asami quickly looked up at the man while his hand twitched towards his holster. After a moment, he spoke. "What do you mean, Kirishima?"

"Unless you did something gravely serious, the problem should be easily solved. From my few encounters with the boy, I've learned much about him and his personality. He doesn't dwell on the past much, preferring to give harmless reciprocation and then move on. I believe you still have an excellent chance with the boy."

Asami remained silent as he thought on the implications of what Kirishima just said. Once he processed that he did, perhaps, still have a chance, hope slowly filled him.

'Kirishima really does deserve a raise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long; I've had most of it written for a while, but had trouble getting back to and writing down the part that came after I stopped. :'D


	6. Attack from the Wolves

Unsure of how to deal with the new situation, Asami decided to go about life as normal, hoping Kirishima was right. When Akihito's behavior didn't change around him either, the relief was immense. He fell back into their routine with ease and carried on as if their confrontation never happened.

When he got the first report that the boy had finally ventured out of the high rise, though, his fear spiked; luckily for his staff, Akihito quickly returned. When Akihito was first employed, Asami had thought it odd that the energetic rascal hadn't tried to leave much at all, though he soon grew to enjoy the fact. Now, after being with Akihito for a fair amount of time, it was odd and terrifying when the boy did finally leave. He had to keep repeating to himself that it was normal for the boy to leave now and then. It made for a few rather unproductive hours.

Over the next couple of weeks, the same thing would happen every few days. By the end of the second week, he couldn't stand it any longer and was about to tell Kirishima to put a tail/guard on the boy when Kirishima gave him some very odd news; Akihito had been leaving the high rise in very odd clothing, looking like an old, sick burglar. Granted, it was adorable in its own way, but still, something was up. When he confronted Akihito about it, the boy refused to give him any information without receiving some in return. Unsure and unconcerned as to why Akihito wanted to know who gave him the info, he told him the truth after a a mental check that nothing bad could come of it. An expression that was simultaneously miffed and victorious clear on his face, Akihito then explained to Asami that the boy had a stalker after him. A STALKER! No wonder the boy had stayed cooped up for so long or went out dressed for Halloween! Was it someone who liked the boy? Was it a business rival who somehow found out about Akihito's job and access to Asami's home? Before he could grill the boy for answers, though, Akihito told him that the stalker had been after him since before he had started working for Asami. Relief flooding his system at the realization that Akihito had been impossible to stalk by some peon for weeks and that it almost certainly had nothing to do with Asami's line of work, the man settled back into the armchair he was seated in and went back to the report he had been reading.

He still wanted to put a guard on the boy and investigate the situation, though; likely nothing would happen, but just to be safe and for peace of mind, he wanted to be prepared. Unfortunately, all of his trusted men were busy dealing with tracking down the source of the security breach, so it would take some time before he could put a good tail on Akihito, nor would he get the report as quickly as desired.

In fact, by the time Kirishima had found a suitable guard and compiled a report on the stalker, it was already too late; Akihito had been kidnapped without Asami even realizing it. Asami had merely dropped by the penthouse after working all night when he found Akihito's things near the front door. Thinking it odd, though not out of the ordinary since it had happened before with fewer items, he had been on his way to drop off Akihito's phone, key card, and wallet at the front desk before he went to meet with Kirishima about the 'urgent' report when he saw Akihito barrel into the lobby with nothing but a pair of too-large pants on. Asami stared as the boy looked around frantically before the blue eyes fell on him and Akihito jogged to stand in front of him.

"Hey, um, Asami...I kinda need some help..." the boy started, his face flushed and sweaty. Asami barely caught that, though, his eyes staring at the bared chest as he wondered what in the world had happened, also noting the bleeding feet and lacerated hand.

When Asami didn't say anything, Akihito continued, "U-um, you see, you know that stalker I told you about? W-well, the guy sorta kidnapped me for a few hours and I lost my key card for the apartment and-"

'WHAT!? What in the world happened, Aki! How are you here?'

Trying to control his thoughts and expression, Asami blandly answered, "You mean this card?" and held up Akihito's card, wallet, and phone.

Surprise and joy simultaneously lit up Akihito's face. "Wait, how did you..."

"I found them on the floor near the door," Asami responded, "along with a grocery list."

He felt he was doing a rather good job of hiding his murderous and self-recriminating attitude. When Akihito facepalmed, Asami almost cracked a smile, and the boy's joyous expression right afterward almost distracted him. He never knew he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Thank goodness! I thought it was with the rest of the stuff that creeper took from me." Smiling up at Asami as if all were right in the world, Akihito reached out to take his things, but Asami pulled them out of the boy's reach. Akihito had his mouth open, about to ask something, when Asami spoke again. He'd had enough of dancing around the issue.

"Would you mind telling me the name of your stalker, Akihito?"

For some reason, Akihito got angry. "What the heck, man? Do you think I'm leaking secrets or something? Would I come back like this if I was? Quit being so paranoid that everyone is out to get you!"

'What? That isn't the issue here, boy.' Asami's eyes narrowed in anger. "Just tell me his name, Akihito."

Blue eyes filled with fire stared back into his own. "And what if I don't want to?"

'You insolent little...I'm just trying to help you!' Before Asami could respond, Kirishima, who had been with the car, interrupted. "Excuse me, Asami-sama, I have some urgent documents that need your attention, as well as the report you asked for." His assistant then handed him the file on Aki's stalker. The conversation with the boy now moot, Asami handed the items currently occupying his hands to Kirishima before he turned to walk to the limo, opening the report as he did so. Behind him, he heard Kirishima continue to talk to the boy. "Takaba-san, please head upstairs and get dressed; you should know where the medical supplies are kept. Please do as much work as you are able."

Asami wondered at Kirishima's choice of words before he saw who the report was on. The sight of Sakazaki's name was satisfying in that it amplified his anger and murderous intent while providing a target that was already scum. The downside, though, was that Sakazaki had formidable protection, so getting to him would take time. At least until then, Asami could protect the boy from any further attacks.

The rest of the day Asami spent imagining and plotting what he would do to the sleazy gangster.


	7. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyahahahahaha! Another episode of the not-so-anime came out, and they left it at a cliffhanger so that basically says there will be more! Wish it was a full-on animated thing, but hey, this is better than nothing.

By the time Asami walked into his home that night, he had already set one of his plans in motion. Or maybe five of them. He wasn't taking any chances. In any case, he was satisfied in knowing Aki would be completely safe soon.

The sight that greeted Asami as he walked into the living room, though, quickly drove any thoughts of revenge out of his mind. Akihito was on tip-toes, the fingers of his outstretched arm just brushing the bottle of scotch in his alcohol cabinet. Asami just watched him for a moment, enraptured, before seeing his bandaged feet. He quickly went and grabbed the drink himself. By leaning over the boy, of course. Akihito jumped so hard that he barely managed to catch the tumbler he had been holding. Wide blue eyes held Asami's attention for several moments before he turned his attention to the scotch.

Behind him, Asami heard the boy stutter out a small "U-um, thank you." Asami nodded, holding back a smile (the boy's startled face was just too cute), before taking the glass from Akihito and pouring the scotch. He then went to his favorite chair and settled in with the alcohol and a newspaper.

"Do you need anything to eat?" Akihito asked before Asami could start reading.

'Not on those feet, I don't. Sit and rest.'

But what came out was "I'm fine." Just to make sure Aki didn't try to do anything more, he looked firmly at Akihito and continued, "How are your feet?"

Akihito's jaw dropped for some reason, and Asami couldn't decide whether he should be offended or just admire that expression. After a moment, the boy continued. "Well, they hurt, but they aren't cut or anything, so that's good. But, uh, I couldn't vacuum or mop today, sorry, I'll do it tomorrow."

"That's fine," Asami replied while his thoughts were more complicated; 'I forgot to give him the day off, dangit.'

After a moment of self-berating, he decided to bring up something that had been bugging him for a while. "But I would like to know why you always seem so timid around me, when Kirishima has told me you are very energetic and just oozing happiness." 'And I want to see it.'

Akihito broke eye contact, looking at the floor and playing with the duster he had picked up before answering. "I-I think it's 'cuz I really don't wanna offend you and lose the job, maybe?" At that, he glanced up at Asami through his eyelashes, a half-smile on his face, his shoulders shrugging slightly.

'Oh my freakin' don't DO that if you don't want me to attack you!' Asami thought as he had to hold himself back. Akihito continued as if nothing happened. "And, ya know, you just kind of ooze 'respect me' all the time."

'Dangitdangitdangit stop smiling like that!' Trying to keep his mind on the conversation, he said, "None of my other employees act so nervously around me, though, and they get the same treatment as you do."

Akihito's face finally wasn't smiling anymore but instead had a slight frown. That was only slightly better for Asami's health. "Yeah, well, they must have different personality types or something, I'm not exactly a 'businessman' type of guy," Akihito responded, and Asami could hear the annoyance in his voice. 'What did I do to cause that?'

But what Akihito said wasn't wrong. Unwilling to push the boy further, he merely acquiesced with "True enough." before getting back to the newspaper.

He watched as Akihito limped away, and he had just made up his mind to go and help him when he realized that he should have heard a door or something by now. Before he could help himself he called out, "Don't go there, Akihito," then winced at his possessiveness. A few moments later he heard a door open and shut, and it wasn't his. He sighed in both relief and at himself.

For the rest of the evening, Asami couldn't get Akihito's expressions out of his head. With how open Akihito seemed to be with their conversation, Asami decided to try and do some real bonding the next day. He went to bed planning out what he would do, the candlelight flickering and bright that night.

The following day, Asami had Kirishima grill Aki about what all happened to him while he was kidnapped, getting every detail possible. He then finished up everything he had to do at work for the day as early as possible, then rushed home to put his bonding plans in motion. Akihito's shocked and confused face greeted him as he slipped out of his shoes and coat.

"Um, hey, Asami, you're usually not here at this time of day...get off work early?" Akihito greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Yes," Asami responded. Trying his best to not smirk at his plans, he walked to the living room where Akihito was seated on a couch and sat at the other end so as to not make the boy uncomfortable. "It's been a while since I've had some time off, so I've decided to take a half-day and come home to relax." 'Yeah, that's why...hehe.'

"Ah," Akihito replied awkwardly before standing. "Well, would you like me to get you something?"

"Popcorn." 'He loves popcorn, don't know why, but hey, whatever.'

The boy gave him the strangest look before walking off to the kitchen.

Not knowing what kind of movie the boy wanted to see, Asami called out, "Any movies you would recommend?"

After a pause, he heard Akihito stutter out the name of a movie. Asami turned the television to the DVD input while Akihito came back into the room, putting the popcorn down on a coffee table before kneeling to grab the movie kept in the cabinets under the television. Sticking it in, he went to close the blinds against the sinking sun, leaving the room with only the light that came from the tv.

The boy stood awkwardly for a moment before heading for the hallway. 'Oh no you don't, this is all about bonding so get back here.' He called the boy back, who slowly walked to the couch and sat on the far end from Asami before starting the movie.

For some reason, the boy had chosen a horror flick. Surprised, Asami just sat there as he watched Akihito jump and laugh at himself. By the end of the movie, Asami could barely say what it was about but could recount Akihito's every expression perfectly. That was all the show he needed.

Akihito stood up and turned off the electronics before turning on the lights. Then for some reason, he turned around and started to apologize for something. 'The movie? Like I cared about that at all.' Before he could get more than a few words out, though, Asami waved him off.

"It's fine. Interesting movie choice, though, I wouldn't have thought you to be into horror," Asami stated as he got up and went to the alcohol cabinet.

"Yeah, most people don't, but I like the adrenaline rush, you know?" Akihito responded as he grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and headed towards the kitchen.

'Hm, interesting.' "Makes sense," Asami acquiesced as he poured two glasses of scotch. "Would you like to have a drink with me?" 'Now let's see if I can get you curious about me.'

From the kitchen he heard Akihito's answer of, "Y-yeah, sure," before the boy reappeared in the living room, sitting on the couch where Asami handed him his glass. Asami then picked up the newspaper and started reading while sipping the scotch.

'Alright my little curious, energetic kitten, will you take the bait?'

Out of the corner of his eye, Asami saw Akihito look over at the newspaper. Holding back a triumphant smile, he listened to what the boy had to say. "What's so interesting in there? You read it every night, so there's gotta be something good, right?"

Glancing at Akihito, Asami responded honestly, "I look at the business section mostly. It helps keep me up to date on the businesses around me."

"Huh, can you really get all that much from that? That info seems like it wouldn't be that easy to get," Akihito asked.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes!!!' Asami couldn't hide his smile. "Once you know what to look for it is that easy."

Asami then had the longest conversation he had ever had. For the next hour they talked about not only the business section but also on several other parts of the newspaper, and Akihito seemed to be genuinely interested. Nothing about his demeanor had seemed forced or awkward in the least; Asami almost forgot about the curse even existing.

When they finally separated and headed off to bed, Asami found the candle shining brightly, its warmth able to be felt from across the room. For the first time, he was up late staring at it out of happiness rather than hopelessness.

For the next week, whenever Asami came home Akihito would start conversations, and by the end of the week he found that it was natural to relax and just talk. The boy allowed Asami to let go, to lower his barriers and just enjoy the moment.

And Asami enjoyed every moment with Akihito that he had.


	8. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is super short but I already have the start of the next chapter going in my head, so hold on a bit please!

On Saturday, Asami received a bit of unwanted news. Kirishima had reported to him that Akihito had been locked out from the apartment due to a faulty key card, which was worrisome in and of itself, but the really upsetting thing was watching the incident on the security cameras in the lobby. The boy was positively flirting with that girl! No matter how much the mob boss tried to tell himself that it was perfectly normal for the boy to be interested in girls, that the boy wasn't his yet, his anger could not be quelled.

When Asami came home that evening, he found Akihito wrapping new bandages on his feet, which looked much better than before. While glad that he was healing well, they reminded Asami about how the boy got injured and his mood immediately darkened further. Stoically, he grabbed the paper and a cigarette before heading over to his chair. Akihito was the first to speak.

"Hey, sorry about this, I'll get you some scotch in just a second."

"It's fine," Asami responded. "Your feet are looking better, though."

Not looking up from his paper, he heard Akihito wonder aloud, "Um, I don't remember you seeing them..."

'Of course I noticed them, what do you take me to be?' "It was rather obvious when you came into the foyer that morning," Asami replied, taking a drag on the cigarette to calm himself.

The blush that quickly colored Aki's cheeks immediately dispelled almost all of Asami's negative emotions. "Ah, okay. Um, yeah, they are feeling better, don't hurt nearly as much as they did."

"Good," Asami stated.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Akihito finished up before pouring a glass of scotch for him and a beer for his self; for some reason, the boy still preferred a simple beer over the more expensive drinks. 'I wonder if he'll like a higher-quality beer?' Asami pondered as Aki handed him his glass and then sat down on the couch, giving both of them access to the small square coffee table that created a corner between the pieces of furniture. Akihito picked up the funnies section that Asami had pulled out and set on the table for him out of habit, but Asami decided he should confront him about the little flirting incident from earlier.

"By the way, Akihito, I heard a very interesting piece of news today," he began. Akihito winced. 'You know you did something wrong, boy!'

"Yeah, my card didn't work in the elevator, sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but Kirishima should have known about it," Akihito defended.

"Not that. I heard you were flirting with another employee while on the job," Asami amended as he turned his fiery gaze to the boy.

"What, Sudoh?! Ew, that is SO nasty on so many levels man," Akihito shuddered.

'Why would he automatically jump to the security guard? Was the girl not memorable enough, or does he really swing this way?' Asami sighed in relief at the thought. "Not him, the receptionist."

He watched as understanding lit Aki's eyes. "Oh, no, that was me asking her to get me upstairs since Security Sudoh's card wouldn't work either. She even called Kirishima to make sure I was good to come upstairs!"

'Good, good. But...' "Was that all you were doing?" Asami pressed. 'I need to know!'

Akihito bristled. "Um, yeah that's all I was doing. She's a friend I met a while back and that's it, she's already seeing someone anyway. Besides, being friendly with people isn't a crime, you know."

'Fantastic!' "Alright, fine," Asami acquiesced, turning back to his paper.

He heard Akihito rustle his paper as the boy ignored him.

'That conversation went well.'


	9. How to make you fall

Asami was slightly dreading today.

He had established a routine over the last two months with Akihito. Now that he had someone to come home to, he looked forward to the end of his day, which he had moved to a normal time now. When he would walk through the door, the scent of the meal Akihito would be making perked Asami right up. He would head to the kitchen after setting his things down, usually helping the boy out by setting the table. They would chat over dinner, something which had become second nature, and then do the dishes together. They would have drinks after dinner, during which Asami would teach Aki more about how the different sections of the paper were useful. After that they would head to bed, Asami trying his best to suppress a goofy grin he was so happy.

Today, though, was going to be different. Asami had taken the day off so as to spend time wooing Akihito. While he was eagerly looking forward to spending the day with the boy, he wasn't as happy about what they were to be doing. All of the day's activities were based on things that Akihito loved; photography, food, and thrill. Their first stop was to be literally out in the middle of nowhere, a place where the boy could get fantastic nature shots, followed by a picnic. The rest of the day would be spent at an amusement park full of noise and greasy food. NOT fun. But, he would do it for Akihito.

Besides, he had a great surprise at the end of the day.

After waking Akihito up and rushing the slender boy to get ready for the day, Asami had quickly escorted Akihito to his car and were en route to the nature site. Unwilling to see Aki's skin burnt, Asami had forced him to slather on sunscreen, resulting in the boy wearing a deep pout between yawning. On the plus side, the boy's skin was now shiny so it looked almost like he glowed.

When they arrived, Asami watched Aki's face for his reaction to the vista spread before him, and wasn't disappointed. The boy lit up and immediately started fiddling with his camera. For at least three hours, Akihito took pictures of the surrounding area, even managing to get some elusive wildlife in a few shots. Asami didn't really notice, though; his eyes were on the boy the entire time.

After hearing Akihito's stomach grumble, Asami chuckled before heading to the car where the lunch supplies lay. Taking out a blanket and some bento boxes, Asami went to a shady spot under a tree where he set out their midday meal. Which Akihito promptly devoured with gusto, clearly enjoying the food. The boy treated the simple meal as though it were the best food in the world, and while Asami had paid a beyond-expert chef to create them, he could still think of many other foods and settings he thought were much better. The boy's easy-to-please nature, though, was part of why Asami loved him.

When they later arrived at the amusement park, Asami practically laughed out loud at the look of confusion mixed with excitement written on Aki's face. The boy looked back and forth between the park and Asami a couple times before shrugging and running to get in line for the nearest ride. When Aki tried to get Asami to go on some with him, the man excused himself by holding up a camera and saying he wanted to take pictures for memories and get practice at what Akihito loved to do. The boy's eyes had widened as a huge smile appeared on his face, then helped Asami figure out the simple camera. 'It's amazing how excited people get when asked about what they enjoy,' was the thought that went through Asami's head.

At the end of the day, Asami had a camera full of pictures of Akihito, a slight headache, and was bewildered as to how the boy could keep all the junk food he ate down after going on all those rides. As he had been doing all day, Akihito asked Asami what was the real purpose of the day, which Asami didn't answer. The boy had been told he was to keep Asami company on his day off, but he had figured out almost right away that that wasn't the case. He knew the boy was frustrated at not getting a response, but Asami didn't want to tell the boy that it was in part a date and in part a distraction. The surprise that he was about to show Aki needed to be set up while the boy was out of the penthouse, and while it was likely done in record time, it still took the entire day to finish up.

When they reached the penthouse, Akihito quickly removed his shoes before starting for the kitchen. Asami was at first shocked that the boy could want more food after all he had eaten already, but then his own stomach grumbled for food; he hadn't wanted anything at the park. Akihito glanced back at the older man with a warm smile on his face before continuing on towards the kitchen.

Before the boy could get there, though, Asami grabbed his shoulder. "I have something I need to show you," he explained as he started leading Akihito towards the room near the back of the apartment where the present was. He stopped a bit before reaching it, though, and pulled out a blindfold which he quickly tied onto Akihito.

"What the heck man!?" the boy cried out as he reached his hands up to tear the fabric off, but Asami caught his wrists before he could do so. The boy struggled a bit, but Asami knew he wasn't hurting him.

Excitement building once more, Asami replied with, "You'll see in a moment," before tugging Akihito the rest of the way to the room. Biting his lip in anticipation, Asami opened the door before pulling the blindfold off the disgruntled boy.

"I hope it's worth it yo-" the boy began before his jaw dropped open, his eyes taking in the room before him. Asami had an unneeded number of guest bedrooms in his apartment, and so had decided to turn one into the boy's own camera heaven. For a while, the boy wandered around the room as if in a daze, carefully touching the multiple cameras in the room and peering at all of the features in the darkroom.

Eventually, the boy spoke in a soft, disbelieving voice. "How in the world did you get all of this done in a day? How...why?" He then turned slowly to face Asami, who was smiling so big his face hurt.

'This was exactly the reaction I was hoping for!' It took a moment before he could make his face relax enough to talk. "Do you like it?"

Akihito looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, yeah, it's amazing! But why?"

Asami chuckled a little at his expression before giving a partially-true answer. "I figured if you were basically stuck here you might as well have something to do that actually interests you." 'Plus, I just wanted to,' went unspoken.

Akihito's eyes got even wider in disbelief. "Wait, you mean you did all this so that I wouldn't be bored? How freakin' rich are you man?"

'Not quite, but let's go with that. And, to use your turn of phrase-' "Pretty freakin' rich," Asami replied with a smirk before turning around and walking out of the room.

Figuring the boy would be preoccupied for the rest of the evening, Asami got some leftovers out of the fridge to warm up, then poured himself a glass of scotch while he waited. It used to be that the scotch was all that his dinner really consisted of, but Akihito had hooked him to his cooking. He spent a little time going through the paper, reading only as much as necessary before heading off to bed; it just wasn't the same without Aki to talk to now.

When he got to his room, the light from the tiny candle spilled out from the cracks of the closed cupboard door; it almost looked like there was a full-on light bulb in there. Looking in at the small flame, he found that it was calm and pretty much still, just trying to blind him.

He went to bed with the grin still stuck on his face.

The next day, Asami got home to find Akihito holed up in his new haven. Knocking on the door, Asami entered to a very determined-looking Akihito. The boy walked up to him and proceeded to ask if Asami wanted to learn more about his hobby. Curious after seeing how passionate about the subject Aki was, Asami affirmed that he was, prompting the boy to lead a learning session on anything about cameras Asami wanted to know. The older man had learned quite a bit by the time Akihito's stomach grumbled, at which point they laughed and left for the kitchen, where Akihito made some grilled cheese sandwiches for them both; not really Asami's meal of choice, but it wasn't bad. It was late enough by the end of dinner that they both decided to hit the sack.

Asami fell asleep wondering how long it would take before Aki would be his.


	10. Fleeing the castle

Asami was wondering how long he should wait before he could actually ask Akihito on a date. It was an unfamiliar concept to him, actually wanting to ask someone he liked to go out with him. He also wanted to maintain his image of a gentleman that Akihito hopefully held towards him.

So, for a few days, Asami focused on what they could do on their first 'real' date; while he would love to twirl the boy away in a ballroom dance, he was fairly certain that Akihito would have none of it; a shame, really, because Asami had excellent ballroom skills. Instead, he would take the boy to a fancy restaurant (renting the whole floor, of course) before taking him to a state-of-the-art arcade center (for which construction would be completed by the end of next week, according to the architects in his employment). That would at least have one element each of them liked.

When the day finally arrived, Asami could barely focus on work, doing only human amounts of work rather than inhuman amounts. Even Kirishima gave him a questioning look at one point, and the man knew what was going on. Once he finished his final task of the day, though, he (quickly) walked out of the building to head back to the apartment to surprise Akihito. On his way there, though, Asami noticed that he was actually feeling nervous; he, the cold, heartless monster, was now able to feel nervous. Love did some amazing things to people.

Hesitating only a moment outside the penthouse, he slowly opened the door...to find the place completely dark.

His mind shifted from nervous excitement to analytical expert immediately. Akihito always had the light on in the entryway, always. 'Nobody wants to come home to a dark house,' he'd said when Asami asked about it before. Immediately calling Kirishima to alert him to the situation, Asami was all business as he carefully checked every inch of the penthouse; every cupboard, every closet, literally anything the boy could fit in. It was only after he'd made it back to the kitchen when he found the note.

The note, in Akihito's handwriting, had a message which Asami never wanted to read. 'Asami, I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay anymore. I'm tired of being cooped up with you; I have no chance to have a love life or anything, and I'm always busy. To be honest, you're really hard to be around, and I don't want to fake anymore. I'm sorry, but I really can't stay. Sorry for the short notice. Aki.'

For a moment, Asami's heart stopped. 'What had prompted this? Weren't we getting along well, enjoying each other's company? Why did you suddenly decide to leave?' But after scanning the note again, Asami noticed some inconsistencies. The 'i's weren't slanted quite right, the 'w's were too even, it wasn't from a ballpoint pen...and he never signed a note to him with 'Aki,' it was always 'Akihito.'

His boy couldn't have written this.

His relief lasted only a moment, though, before the only other explanation came to mind; someone had taken Akihito away by force, someone with enough money or training to forge this note so well. He was about to call Kirishima with an update when his secretary called him instead. He told Asami that the video footage all showed Akihito being the one to leave that note, as well as that he walked out of the building on his own two feet. Suspicious, Asami ordered to have their verification team go through all of the videos to make sure none of the images were edited; he knew there was a spy somewhere still. If they were responsible for this, it would not end well for them. Not. At. All.

While waiting for the team to finish checking the footage, Asami called Kirishima up so as to discuss which of his enemies could possibly have done this. Feilong, while a possibility, didn't seem likely, as they had just made a deal that was beneficial to both of them and thus it was pointless to antagonize Asami this way. Mikhail was much more likely to have done this, but Asami knew that the man was much more focused on Feilong and China than he was on Asami and Japan. Still, he could have taken Aki hostage so as to force Asami to help him with Feilong, but that wasn't Mikhail's style, nor did Asami believe that Mikhail's real intentions were to take down the Baishe.

Just as he was about to call in a few favors from the police he owned, though, his phone rang. Immediately realizing what the call likely was, Asami put it on speaker so Kirishima could hear the conversation as well; his capable secretary would be tracking the signal in no time flat.

"Hello, Asami," a cordial voice greeted. Asami's eyes narrowed; of course it was him.

"Sakazaki," Asami replied, careful to keep a neutral voice, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing much," the sleazy man replied easily. 'Gleeful, really, that son of a-' "just thought you ought to hear what your former employee wanted to say to you but was too scared to do it to your face."

Shaking with fury, Asami carefully responded, "Oh really? Why would you go through the trouble to scavenge up someone just to try and irk me? Aren't we passed childhood?" While talking, Asami watched Kirishima redirect everyone's attention to anything connected to Sakazaki while also continuing to trace the call and alert Asami's moles in Sakazaki's group to the situation. He doubted fifteen minutes would pass before they knew exactly where the boy was.

Kirishima was getting that yacht he wanted.

"Really, Asami, I'm ashamed of you, thinking I would do something like that," Sakazaki chastised, "I've known Akihito for years, you know; he came to me."

'As if, you lying scum; quit staining his name!' "Oh? Well then, let's hear what this 'Akihito' has to say so that we may both be on with our day."

Hearing a few muttered insults, there was a pause before a new, angry voice came on the line. "Yeah?"

Asami's heart flipped in his chest; that was Akihito's voice. It had to be either the real thing or an impossibly good voice modifier. "Akihito, are you alright? What happened?"

"Great! I'm done, I don't have to do anything at all, ya know? Totally great!" the boy replied scathingly, causing Asami to wince.

Glancing at Kirishima to make sure his secretary was still tracing the call, Asami continued speaking. "Akihito, if you were given too much work all you had to do was say so. I thought you liked it here with me."

"Why would I EVER choose you, you creep! Why would you think that I like you?" the boy shouted.

Asami knew the voice could be fake, knew it didn't sound quite right, but that didn't stop the words from hurting him like nothing else had. Feeling a touch on his arm, he turned his gaze to Kirishima, who gave him the sign that the next stage of the plan was ready to go.

Turning his attention back to the phone, Asami replied lowly, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Akihito. I'll not ask again. Take care."

Hanging up before he could get a reply from either Sakazaki or maybe-Akihito, Asami then listened to what new information Kirishima had gleaned as they walked to the security room to view the surveillance footage. The call was from Sakazaki's office, but Asami's informants told him that the boy wasn't there. They had heard rumors, though, of something being taken to one of Sakazaki's hideouts outside the city. While they didn't know which one, together they knew the locations of all of them. A quick check of nearby street cams told them which ones were suspicious; only a few had any traffic go by them at all they were that remote, and only one had a vehicle pass by that could have held a hostage.

After quickly creating a plan and several backup plans, Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh headed for the likely target. Asami would rescue his boy no matter what.

Even if Akihito truly didn't want to be with him anymore.


End file.
